The Trail
by DiggoryGirl98
Summary: Hyden and Jason are tired of their lives. So they leave. Hermione and Draco go after their kid's, not knowing thier kid's met. Hyden and Jason soon make a plan for their parents. Will they get their parents together? Or make the pain between them worse?
1. Default Chapter

**Ok here's the first chapter.**

Chapter One: Here

I went through my list one last time. Shirts, jackets. Two. Socks,boots. Matches- No, I didn't have those. I remebered, mum had used the last one last night. I looked at my wand on the table. Should I take it? I was going into the muggle-world, but it was the only way I could use to light a fire. I needed that wand. I walked over to the table and put in carefully in the bag, I didn't want it to break. I looked at the picture of my dad on my bedside table. He and mum didn't live together, they had some hard times after my brother died.

"Don't think about that." I told myself. I picked up my pack and put in on my shoulders. I looked around, for what could be the last time.

I walked out of my room and headed downstairs. I looked around, why couldn't we have a phone, or an answering machine? Because dad didnt want one. I got a peice of paper and a pen.

'Mum, it's me Hyden. I'm going to live with dad. Nothing personal, but I need to get out. Your not the reason I'm leaving, it's me, mum. Sorry I couldn't wait till you got home and tell you in person, but I knew you woulnd't let me go. Well I have to go. I love you.  
Hyden'

I put the paper where I knew mum would see it. I looked at another picture, it was of mum and dad when they were at Hogwarts. I smiled, mum's bushy brown hair was going crazy, and dad's flamming red hair was blowing in the wind. Dad's hair now had lost it's shine and was a boring red colour. Mum's hair was no longer bushy, but it too was like dad's, it was limp, and it had been that way since Max had died. Why was it so easy for a 13 year old boy to die? It seems like it cant.

But it was.

It shouldn't be easy for a 14 year old to run away.

But it was.

Max had died a year earlier, adn that's when mum and dad started fighting. Our world broke. Dad moved out and I havn't seen him sicne the funeral. I heard a crack from the living room. I walked in and saw my mum's best friend.

"Hey where you headed?" He asked notcing my pack

"Alley's. Mum already knows I'm going." I said

He nodded.

"Well, I'm just checking in. Bye." And he disapperated.

I knew he didnt believe me, but I needed him out of the house. I looked at Max's door. I hesitated and walked over and open the door and looked in. The room was dark. No one had been in it for a year. I sighed, looked around one last time and shut the door. I walked over to the portkey I had set up earlier. I picked it up and I felt as if a hook was yanking me backwards. I opened my eyes when I felt solid ground under my feet.

I was here.

"Ok I got everything." I said going through the list one last time.

I looked in the mirror, I had my dad's grey eyes and his white-blond hair.

"A-Are you sure you should be leaving? Your father won't like it, sir." Daisy, the house-elf said

"Yeah, I'm sure. I'm leaving him a note." I said showing her the pencil and paper

'Dad, hey well, I'm leaving. I mean, going to live with mum. Ok? Well it's not like I don't love you anymore or anything it's just I need out, I don't know if I'm comming back. Bye.  
Jason'

I walked to his office and put it on his desk, Daisy following me.

"Now, remeber your story, I'm with mum ok?" I said turning to Daisy

"Yes, sir." She replied

"No telling dad where I'm really going?"

"No, sir."

"Good." I walked out of the room and downstairs.

I looked around the large room for one last time. I grabbed the portkey and felf as if a hook came up from behind me and yanked me backwards. I felt the ground under my feet and looked around. I was here.

**Can anyone figure out who's kid's Jason and Hyden are? (think i gave enough hints) And Jason had his backpack on the whole time, he didn't forget it. **


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter 2

I looked around and hoisted the pack a little higher on my shoulder's. Springer mountain, my parents used to hike here all the time. My mum also had one of her most painful moments here. She didn't tell me much about it, but I knew the man who had hurt her was not my father. I knew they hadnt been together when my mum first came here when she was sixteen. My father wouldn't allow her or I say the name 'Malfoy' in the house. There was a Malfoy in my year. Did he, or one of his parents have something to do with it? It was getting dark. I turned right and walked up a little here. And jst where the guide had said it would be, the shelter. I felt someone come up next to me. I looked over at him, white-blond hair was all I saw. The Malfoy trademark. I knew that. The boy set his pack down and sighed.  
I wasn't allowed to talk to Malfoy's either. My dad wasn't here.

"Well,it's not much is it?" He asked running a hand through his hair

"No, it's not. But I won't be here tomorrow night. I'll be at another shelter, or in my tent." I replied

"Yeah, same." He picked up his pack and put it on his shoulder's walked to the shelter and inside. I followed.

"No one here." He said, it had been more to himself then to me.

"The less people the better." I said setting my pack on a bed.

"Hike your own hike." He muttered

My mum had told me that. It meant everyone hiked the trail for their own reason.

"Yep." I said now searching for my stove. I stole a glance over at him.

He had pulled out a few of his stuff. All his clothes I noticed were black. Not too smart for the middle of June, but I didn't say anything. It wasn't my bussiness anyway.

"How old are you?" I asked

He looked at me over his shoulder. "Fourteen. You?"

"Fourteen. Your parents know your here?"

"No." He said stiffly

I didn;t say anything else. I found my stove and set it up. I pulled out a botle of water and took a drink. I took out my wand and muttered a spell, the water I had put in it started boiling.

Hermione Granger walked into her house really tired after a long day at work.

"Hyden!" She yelled, no Hyden comming from a room, no reply.

"Hyden!" Hermione yelled again a little louder. Hermione saw a note picked it up and read it.

She instantly turned red with furry.

"Michelle!" She yelled her voice full of rage

Michelle, she helped Hermione so she could be considered a maid, ran into the room.

"Miss Granger, is something wrong!" Michelle asked

"Read this!" Hermione yelled shoving the paper into Michelle's hand

"But isn't Mr. Weasley-"

"In France? Yes, she doesn't know. Hyden still thinks he's at the Burrow." She said her voice full of hate.

"I doubt she hasn't gone to the Burrow miss. We'd have heard from Mrs. Weasley if she has." Michelle said

"Then where-" Hermione stopped realizing something. "She wouldn't dare!"

"She woudln't dare? Wouldn't dare what, miss?"

"Oooooh! Now I have to go after her!"

"She's more like you then you know, miss. You too used to sneak off to see-" Michelle started, but Hermione cut her off

"Don't say his name! I have a missing daughter, I don't need to deal with him now! I have to let Ron know." Hermione said

"How, miss? Owl's are too slow, and I'm sure he doesn't have a telephone."

"I'll use the old way."

"The one you and Mr. Potter created?" Michelle asked smiling

"Yes." Hermione closed her eyes, muttered something and thought: 'Hyden, gone, going to look for her, contact me as fast as possilbe, Hermione'

"Michelle, let my boss know I need a few days off."

"What shall I tell him, miss?"

"Tell him, my mother's ill. tell him I'll be gone about a week. Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to go find my daughter."

Next chapter Draco finds out Jason's missing and what happens when he runs into someone from his past.


	3. Author's Note

**Author Note**

**Yep Hyden is Ron and Hermione's daughter, and Jason is Draco's son, his mum I didn't say in the first or second chapter and not sure if I'll find a place to mention her. The story is mostly about Hermione and Draco, and Jason's mum isn't important, but if someone wants to know I'll tell you. And I gave away who's kid's they were in the summary I realized that when I re-read the chapter.**


	4. Chapter Four

**Alright here's chapter 3. Thanks to my reviewers.**

**DISCALIMER: I don't own Hermione, Draco, Harry, Ron, or any other Harry Potter character. I only own Hyden, Jason and any other new characters that might pop up here and there.**

Chapter Four

Draco Malfoy walked into his house with a bad additude.

"That was a total waste of a day. Dumb idiots." He muttered

It had not been a good day. Four hours he wasted explaining a simple task to some new kid who had no idea why he was there. He looked around the room and frowned. Jason was usually sitting on the couch reading.

"Hmmm. Jason!" He yelled

No answer.

"Jaosn!" He yelled again

No answer.

Now he was really confused.

"Daisy!" He yelled, if anyone knew where Jason was, it was Dasiy

The poor house elf slowly walked into the room. She had hoped Draco wouldn't notice that Jason was gone for at least an hour. She mentally slapped herself for thinking that about her master.

"Y-Yes s-sir?" Daisy said

"Where's Jason?"

"With his mother, sir."

"That's not possible. His mother's long gone, even I don't know were she is." Draco said

It was true, he had no idea where the former Mrs. Malfoy had gone. Draco woundered some days if she was even still alive. Daisy remebered and mentally slapped herself again for forgetting that.

"Now, where is he really?" Draco said

"He ordered me not to tell you, sir." Daisy said

"Well, I'm ordering you to tell me."

Daisy, as much as she didn't want to, had to tell him. Draco was her master, she served the Malfoy family, and Draco was obviously a member of the Malfoy's.

"He went to the trail, sir." Daisy said

Draco was confused for a second, then he understood.

_No he wouldn't_ He thought

But he had.

"Fuck." Draco muttered.

This was _not_ his day. First he spends four hours explaing something to a dimwit, now his son disipears. What had he done? Well, recently anyway. He did _not_ want to go back there.

Draco walked upstairs and changed. As much as he didn't want to go back, his son was there, and his son was more important then his stupid grudges. He got some stuff together, enough for two nights. He wanted to get there, get his son, and get out as fast as possible.

"Daisy! If my boss floos in tell him I'm sick!" He called

"Yes, sir!" Daisy called back

Draco sighed and apperated.

He looked around, it hadn't changed. He didn't have time to look around, he had a son to get. He rembered where the shelter was and headed there. Once he was inside he looked around. He noticed only two people was there. One of those people his son. He saw the Malfoy trademark white-blond hair and walked over. He heard the dor open again and looked over his shoulder. He felt as if he had been hit in the face.

Standing there, was a very angry Hermione Granger.


	5. Author's Note

**Thanks to my reviewers**

**MIDNIGHT-PIXIE**

**oOBittersweetnessOo**

**Ok now I'll explain the adults lives (harry ron hermione and draco) a little better, not too much about their lives before the story, besides some Hogwarts memories well be mentioned, and I like knowing how they got where they were, if you woundered here you go, if you didn't oh well.**

**xXHermioneXx**

**After Hogwarts as you guess Hermione got married to Ron, they had a son, Max before Hyden. A year after Max, Hyden was born. Max died on his 13th birthday (i know sad he died on his birthday) from an illness he had. That's when the trouble really started in Hermione's live. **

**Frist: Her and Ron were fighting constantly, over nothing**

**Second: Finally unable to take it, Ron left, without saying anything to his wife or his daughter.**

**Third: She had to take on longer hours at the Ministry to support herself and Hyden**

**Fourth: Even with her extra pay, she had trouble getting Hyden her school stuff**

**oOHarryOo**

**After Hogwarts Harry, unlike Hermione and Ron, did not marry. He's an auror. Harry has no children, well he's not married so he can't. He rarely talks to Ron anymore because of a fight they had they day Ron walked out on Hermione. Ron declared Harry had taken Hermione's side, and walked out angryily. Harry lives close by to Hermione and Hyden, and checks in, by request of Hermione, on Hyden.**

**NOTE: Harry _will_ play more in the story. There's no place for him now, but he will be in the story**

**XxRonXx**

**Ron got married to Hermione. After having two children, one who had died. Ron grew bored with his life. One day he packed his things and walked out on his wife and daughter. Ron tried to get Hyden to visit him, but she did not want to because he walked out on her and she thought he no longer loved her. Ron does not work and lives in France.**

**OoDracoOo**

**A few years after leaving Hogwarts Draco got married and year later had a son. (well _he_ didn't lol) Draco too works for the Minsitry as an arror. Draco's wife walked on one day, leaving her husband and son behind. Draco does not know where she is now, and does not care. Draco lives at the Malfoy Manor, his father is alive, but in hiding, for they are the Ministry is still after him, and Draco's mum lives in Ireland.**

**Some basic things I've been asked, not here by friends who've read this.**

**How old are they?**

**24 (my story and hermione was pregent with max when they were in 7th year)**

**If Hermione and Draco both work at the Minisry and do the same thing wouldn't they see each other?**

**Yes, but since they work differnt hours they rarley cross pathes.**

**Do Draco and Harry ever see each other?**

**Yep, but they ignore each other.**

**Why did Ron leave Hermione?**

**Ron had his own problems and he and Hermione were growing apart. The spilt would have happend sooner or later.**

**Why didn't Harry marry?**

**Because he didn't want to, and I didn't see Harry with anyone.**

**So, Jason and Hyden are 14 right?**

**Yes, I mentioned their ages in chapter one.**

**Does the whole story take place at the trail?**

**Most of it, but no not all of it.**

**How do Hermione and Draco work differnt hours?**

**Well, Hermione works longer then Draco, so thats really what I meant. It's not like I meant Draco works mornings and Hermione works afternoons. Hermione comes in eairlier then Draco, and leaves before he does. That's what I meant.**

**Hope you undetstand somethings a little better. Chapter five tomorrow.**


	6. Chapter Five

**Obiwan Snape, yeah I goofed I meant 34. I was typping fast and just skimped over it.**

**Is there something significant to the trail between Draco and Hermione?**

**Yes, it will be revealed later in the story.**

**Who was Draco's wife?**

**Pansy Parkinson. But she never comes in the story that's why I didn't mention her before.**

Chatper Five

Draco was in shock. He never thought he would have to see Hermione again. She looked around, her eyes rested on the other bed. Hermione didn't seem to notice the man standing four feet away from her.

_But you don't want her to see you _He thought

It was true, he hadn't expected to see her, and didn't want her seeing him. Draco just wanted to get his son and leave. Then it occured to him, he'd have to speak or move to get Jason up. If he moved or spoke, she'd surely notice him. At that moment Hermione's and snapped in his dircetion and her eyes widened. She ushered him to leave the shelter. He did so, followed by her. Draco woundered for a moment why she'd asked him outside, then he realized there were two sleeping people in the shelter, and if they were going to scream at each other, as he felt they would, it'd wake them up.

"What are you doing here?" Hermione demaned

"That's really not your bissiness, now is it Granger, or Weasley is it now?" Draco said, he knew that Weasley and Hermione weren't together anymore, but he couldn't help it.

"No, it's Granger,and you know it. Now answer me. Why are you here?"

"If you must know, Granger my son is in there. Now, what are you doing here?"

"My daughter's in there, Malfoy."

Daughter? She had a daughter? Draco didn't know that.

"Daughter?" Draco asked

"Yes, Malfoy. I have a daughter, is there something wrong with that?" Hermione asked

"No, nothing at all. Now if you'll excuse me Granger, I have a son to get." Draco said turning back to the shelter

Hermione grabbed his arm.

"Malfoy, can't go in there and wake him up! Don't forget, I have a daughter in there as well, and I'm sure they've met by now. Seeing as their in the same year." Hermione said

"But differmt-" He started

"No, Malfoy. My daughter is a Slytherin as well, so I'm almost sure that they've met."

Y-Your daughter's a Slytherin?" Draco asked in shock

"Yes, I know shocking. Now you can't go in there and wake him up, wait until you can at least see. It's pitch black in there." Hermione said

"Why? I thought if I broke my leg in there you'd be pleased." Draco said codly

Hermione looked a little shocked for a moment.

"Dr- Malfoy, I dont want you hurt, and you know it."

Draco raised an eyebrow.

"Did you almost say 'Draco'?" He asked

"No, of couse I didn't. Your hearing things Malfoy." Hermione said, though she knew he hadn't heard wrong

Draco turend and muttered 'stupid mudblood' before walking into the shelter. At the use of the horrid old nickname, Hermione became more furouis then she had been. She had an urge to yell 'Ferret boy' be didn't. She sighed and followed Draco. She, without a word walked over to Hyden's bed adn shook her. Hyden rolled over and her eyes widened.

"Hello, Hyden." Hermione said coldy

**Sorry it's short, next one will be longer I promise!**


	7. Chapter Six

**Ok, sorry for all the authors notes, and the spelling errors, here's a chapter and it will be the last one till Monday.**

Chapter Six

"M-Mum?" Hyden asked shocked

"The one and only. What were you thinking!" Hermione asked

Hyden didn't answer.

"Exactly, you didn't think did you?"

"No, but I didn't think you'd freak out." Hyden said

"Hyden, your my daughter and I love you! Of course I freaked out!" Hermione said

"I'm sorry! Ok? How didn't you know I was here anyway? I wrote I was with dad."

"Your father is in France, Hyden, I told you that!" said Hermione, she sat down on the cot facing Hyden

"I-I didn't believe you." Hyden said softly

"Oh, Hyden, why not? I've never lied to you about anything."

"I don't know why I didn't. I guess I just-" Hyden started

"Didn't want to believe it." Hermione finished

Hyden nodded. She knew her mother was right, but she had been through so much she refused to believe her father was really gone. She refused to believe her father was in France and wasn't comming back. She refused to believe Max had died and wouldn't walk through the door anymore, wouldn't talk to her anymore, wouldn't help her with homework. She refused to believe everything that had happend to her had happend.

"It's just so much had happend by then and I didn't want to believe you. It'd just be another thing in my life that was gone." Hyden said looking her mother in the eye

"Hyden, I know things have been hard. But I'm trying, I really am." Hermione said

"I know you are! I never said you weren't! It's just I miss daddy, I miss Max! I miss my old life!"

"Oh, Hyden." Hermione said, sitting next to her daughter. "I miss daddy and Max too. I miss the way thing were too. But everything happens for a reason, and I know none of it happend for you to run away, and me to come after you! Running away is _not_ the anwser. The problems won't go away by running from them."

"How do you know! You've never had this happen to you!" Hyden said glaring at her mother

What did she know? She had the perfect life, perfect job, perfect friends, the only thing in her life that wasn't perfect was her daughter.

"Because, I ran away from my problems too! Your not the only ones with problems Hyden! Other people have it much worse then you!"

"Name one!"

"Harry! He's had it far more worse then you have! He lost _both_ his parents! He lost his godfather, the only person who he had ever had that was like a father. He lost the second best thing, he lost Lupin! He almost lost his best friends! He almost lost _everything he had!_ So, don't say you have it worse, because I've seen a person who had it much worse then you have it now!" Hermione said full of anger

Draco, was listening to thier confersation. Both, had valid points, but Hermione's was much stronger. She was right, Hyden didn't have is as bad as Potter did. Potter had lived through horrible things, and this little girl went through a divorce, and her brother had died. Potter lost everyone he cared about, except two people, Weasley and Hermione Granger. Hyden blinked back tears. Her mother was right. She didn't have it as bad as Harry. Harry lost _everyone_ he cared about to stupid Voldemort, except her mother and father. Ginny, Sirius, Lupin, Mr. Weasley. Those were just a few people who he had lost. Hyden hadn't really lost her father, he just didn't live with her anymore. The only person she had really lost was Max.

"I-I'm s-sorry." Hyden said, tears were streaming down her face

"Hyden." Hermione said walking over to her and giving her a hug, Hyden returned it

Draco, looked at them, then at his son. Draco desided to talk to Jason in the morning, he wanted to be the first person Jason saw. Draco layed down on the cot next to Jason's and closed his eyes. Tomorrow, he'd talk to Jason. Tomorrow he'd be one step closer to him, and farther from Granger.

**Ok there, next chapter will be uploaded on Monday.**


	8. Chapter Seven

**Hey, I'm back! And I bring another chapter. I didn't want to kill Remus, he honeslty is my second favourite character, and it killed me to do that. And the Draco thing at the end was something I wanted to add for no reason, I felt I'd loose his character completly if I didn't add him here and there. If I just focus on Hermione and Hyden, like I mostly did, Draco and Jason would hardly be in this story, and I didn't want that to happen. Jason and Draco have to be my favourite character's in this story and if I focus on Hyden and Hermione's relationship then Jason and Draco will come up less and less. So for the next chapter:**

**1. More Jason and Draco**

**2. More Hyden and Hermione**

**3. More about Draco**

**4. More about Hermione**

**5. A chapter that gets totally away from the point, a chapter about Harry.**

**8. Hyden and Jason start to plan their lovley plan to get their parents together**

**So when you review please pick the one you want to read about the most. So anyway on with the chapter!**

Draco woke that morning to the sound of his son.

"Dad! What are you doing here!" Jason exclaimed, shcoked to wake up seeing his father asleep on the cot next to him.

"Nice to see you too, son." Draco said

Draco glanced over at Hermione, who was sleeping peacefully on a cot next to Hyden.

"Keep it down!" He hissed "There _are_ other people in the room!"

Jason looked over where his father had. He was expecting to see Hyden asleep, but not Hermione.

"Who's she?" Jason asked

"Hyden's mother. That's not the-"

"What's her name? She looks familer."

Draco sighed.

"Her name's Hermione Granger." Draco said

"Hermione Granger? Wasn't there a Hermione Granger is your year dad?" Jason asked

"Yes, but _she_ isn't why I'm here!" He hissed "_You_ are the reason I'm here."

"Woah, you cared? Shocker." Jason muttered

Draco glared at his son. That had hurt, that had hurt a lot.

"Now, listen, I _do_ care. I don't know how you would think I didn't-"

"Oh, drop it, dad! Your always working and when your not working your dealing with the effect of Voldemort's defeat!" Jason yelled, not caring if there were two other people sleeping.

"Of course I am! It's not something that can happen and everyone can live happily ever after! Voldemort was a very powerful wizard! You have no idea! I went through hell when he was at power!" Draco said, trying to keep his voice level

"Why!"

"Because my father was a deatheater!"

Jason's eyes winded. He hadn't heard much about his grandfather, his grandmother and his father never mentioned him. All he knew was Lucuis Malfoy was still alive and in hiding.

"He w-was a what?" Jason asked

" A deatheater, yeah wake up and smell the coffee, kid. And after I turned on him, he was furious." Draco said

"Is that why-"

"Yes." Draco said

He heard a tiny moan and looked over to where Hermione was asleep, or had once been asleep.

Hermione heard yelling and finally desided to see what the trouble was. She slowly opened her eyes and saw that Draco and Jason were the ones who had been yelling.

"Is that why-" She heard Jason start to ask

"Yes." The was reply she heard from Draco

She let out a tiny moan because her leg hurt a little from the way she was laying. Draco looked over at her and was it her or did his cold grey eyes seem to soften when he looked at her? She shurgged it off.

"What's with the yelling?" She asked

"Nothing, it's nothing." Draco said

Hermione, let it slip, but she would eventually get whatever that fight was about out of him.

"NO!"

Hermione, Draco, and Jason turned to face Hyden, who had waken up. She was sitting straight up, her brown hair limp, she was pale, and she was covered in sweat.

"Hyden what's wrong?" Hermione asked

"He- He's after..." She started, she swalloed

"Who's after who?" Hermione asked

"I-I don't know who, but he's after..." She looked right at Draco.

"He's after Draco?" Hermione asked shocked "Who, Hyden you have to tell me who." She said firmly

"I-I don't know who he is." Hyden said

"Describe him to me, honey."

"He looks kinda like him." She pointed to Draco "Only he's older, his hair's longer, and he looks a lot meaner."

"Lucuis." Hermione and Draco said together

**Ok there you go, now give me your opinion on what you want to read more about! And no update Saturday, cousin's birthday and I'm going to be gone all day and all night, I'm sleeping over at her house, so expect an update, tomorrow, friday and sunday.**


	9. Chaper Eigt

**Hello! Sorry I havn't updated, but I got myself grounded so I couldn't, but I'm back with an update!**

Flashback

_"I can't believe you just left, Ron! What where you thinking! Hyden thinks you don't love her anymore!" Hermione screamed_

_"I had to Hermione! You have no idea-"_

_"Oh stuff it! I don't want to here your stupid excuses! All I know is you better get in there and tell your daughter that you still love her, or I swear I'll make sure you never, ever, ever, see her again!"_

_"You wouldn't." Ron said, though he knew she'd find away so leagaly, he couldn't see her_

_"Oh, I will Ronald Weasley! Get in there!" Hermione screamed pointing to Hyden's door._

_"Ginny, Harry, help me!" Ron said_

_"I don't help a cold heartless person, who left my best friend, and his own daughter, Ronald." Ginny said, not even looking at him_

_"Harry...?" Ron said looking at Harry_

_"Sorry mate, but leaving them, without even warning them is pretty stupid. Hermione doesn't just have to support herself, she has to support herself and Hyden." Harry said looking at Ron coldly_

_"I can't believe this!" Ron yelled looking at Hermione "You've turned my best friend and my sister against me!"_

_"No, she didn't!" Ginny screamed now looking him right in the eye "You turned this upon yourself Ronald Billus Weasley! You left, Harry and I helped her. **We** helped her. **We ** acted like ture friends. **You** acted like a cold hearless person. You remid me of Malfoy!"_

_"Don't compare me to him!" Ron yelled_

_"Leave him out of this!" Hermione yelled facing Ron, slightly red faced_

_"Oh, of course, I wouldn't insult your darling Dracie."_

_"Shut up Ron! Just get in there and tell your daughter your sorry!"_

_Ron walked right up to Hermione. He looked her in the eye before raisng his hand and slapping her across the face._

_"RON!" Harry yelled _

_Hermione brought a hand slowly to her face, tears were forming in her eyes._

_'Don't cry infront of him, dont cory in front of him.' She thought_

_But she couldn't stop the tears from rolling down her face. _

_Hyden, who had been listening to the whole thing, and had opend her door to see it, was shocked. She never thought her father would lay a hand on her mum. _

_Hermione turned and looked at Hyden's door. Harry too looked and saw Hyden, tears were sliently comming down her face._

_"Nice Ron, real nice." He muttered_

_Ron looked to where Hermione and Harry were looking and paled. Hyden ran over to her mother and threw her arms around Hermion's waist._

_"Shh, it's alright honey, it's alright." Hermione said stroking Hyden's head_

_"Make him leave. Tell daddy to go away." Hyden cryed in Hermione's shirt "Make him leave, Unlce Harry." She turned and looked at Harry _

_Ron felt as if his heart and been ripped out._

_"Leave Ron, just leave." Harry said coldly looking away from Ron_

_Ron looked at Hermione, Harry, Ginny, and then Hyden for one last time, before turning and walking out of the house._

_"I never thought, I'd have to tell him that." Harry said sitting down_

_"Oh Harry." Hermione said sitting next to him "No one ever thought this would happen. It's just we're not in Hogwarts anymore. Things have really changed. People have really changed."_

_"Come here Hyden." Harry said holding his arms out to her_

_Hyden slowly came over and sat on Harry's lap. (she's 12 by the way remeber she's one year younger then max and he died at thirteen)_

_"Mum, are you ok?" Hyden asked_

_"I'm fine baby."_

_"Dont' worry, I'll make sure your father never comes near you or your mother again." Harry said_

_"P-Promise?" Hyden asked_

_"I promise."_

_"Oh, how am I going to support both Hyden and I? I don't make nearly enough." Hermione said_

_"Don't worry, I'll help out Hermione, you'll make it." Harry said_

_"I'll help too. It's just me and I usually have money left over after each week." Ginny said_

_"Thanks guys. What would I do without you?"_

_"I don't know. But you would't make it." Harry said smiling_

_Hermione laughed_

_"Right Harry, right."_

End Flashback

**Ok that's how Hermione and Ron's marrige ended. Next chapter the plan begins DU DU DU DUMMMMMMMMM lol**


	10. Chapter Nine

**Ok, I know my updates aren't comming fast. This is getting hard. Finding a time to update and comming up with ideas that can at least fill up two pages of my notebook. I will now update Sunday's _only_. I might update some other time, but I'll try to get a chapter in on Sunday. There will be flashbacks every few chapter's which will fill in the information of how Hermione and Draco ended up where they were. And, once again, Draco's wife was Pansy Parkinson. She _WILL NOT APPEAR IN THE STORY. _I thought I could add her somewhere, but as I got farther into the story, I found out, there was no place for her to appear, mentioned, yes, appear no. And, again, Ginny died AFTER the Second War. She was killed by death eaters. Lupin died DURING the war. Well, you can figure out how he met his end. **

**My reviwers:**

**MIDNIGHT-PIXIE**

**oOBittersweetnessOo**

**Linwe Amandil**

**Obwian Snape**

**steffi25**

**fillie-chica143**

**Strixvaria **

**Hermione-Granger-420**

**EosRaven**

**Vetilakriz**

**And now the chapter.**

Hermione closed her eyes, and looked at Draco. He had the same expression on his face that he did at the end of sixth year.

"D-Draco?" She asked

Draco looked at her, he smirked. She felt like she was back at Hogwarts when he did that.

"You actually said my name, twice in on night, I feel speical now." Draco said

"Ha ha, very funny." Hermione said rolling her eyes

Hyden looked between Draco and Hermione. Who was this guy, and how did he know her mother? Who was Lucius? Why was he after this other guy? The questions she repeated over and over again in her mind. She couldn't answer any of them.

1. Because she didn't know who this guy was

2. Because she didn't know how he knew her mum

3. Because she hadn't heard of Lucius

4. Because she didn't know who these guys were, so she obviously chouldn't answer the last one.

_Wait, I do know this guy. _ She looked at Jason, then back to Draco. _Jason's dad. Jason's a Malfoy, so that would make this guy-_ Her thoughts were interuppted by:

"DRACO WHAT-EVER-MIDDLE-NAME-IS MALFOY!"

"I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!" Draco roared back

"NO, BUT YOU SAID SOMETHING! STOP CALLING ME A MUDBLOOD!" She took a breath then said quietly "We aren't twelve anymore, Draco, havn't you grown up at all?"

Draco looked into her eyes.

"Did those two years mean _nothing_ to you? Was it all a game, Draco?"

Draco looked away. Yes, he had grown up. Yes, those years meant something to him, they meant the world to him. No, is wasn't all a game.

"D-Draco, look at me." Hermione said, trying not to realse the tears in her eyes

Draco didn't look at her, he didn't think he could.

Hermione reached up and turned Draco's head so he was looking her in the eye.

"What happened to us Draco? What went wrong?" Hermion said, tears silently spilling down her face

Hyden and Jason exchanged looks.

"I-I don't know what happend." Draco studdered

"I think you do, Draco. You just don't want to admit it. Something happend. I don't know if it was my friends, your father, Voldemort. I don't know what it was, but something happend, something pulled us apart." She looked into his eyes "And it's still pulling us."

Jason looked at Hermione, Hyden looked at Draco, then they looked at their parents, then each other. Jason usherd Hyden away from their parents.

"Did you see that?" Jason asked

"Of course I did, how could I miss it? Something happend between them, my mum _never_ acted like that around dad." Hyden said

"Like what?"

"Like she's deeply in love."

"You don't think-" Jason glanced at Hermione and Draco, who were talking quietly

"Yeah, I think my mum really loved him." Hyden said now looking at them with a slight smile on her face

"So, you think they loved each other?" Jason asked

"Yes, if he didn't love her back, would he have acted the way he did?"

"Why are you asking me?"

"He's your dad, you'd know." Hyden said simply

"Oh, yeah. Well, he never looked at my mother like that." Jason said looking at his father "Not even close."

"Yeah, my mum didn't look at dad like the wat she's looking at your dad." Hyden said looking at her mum

They fell silent for a moment, just looking at their parents. Then Hyden got a brillient idea.

"I have a brilliant idea." Hyden said looking at Jason

"What?" Jaosn asked looking at her

"We have to get my mum and your dad together."

"What? You heard you mum, something went wrong." Jason said

"They obviously still love each other."

"How can you tell?"

"I'm a girl, I know these things. In fact..." She looked at Draco and Hermione again "...I don't think they ever stopped loving each other."

"What? Your mad!" Jason said

"Come on! Just because they married differnt people and had kids doesn't mean they stopped loving each other! I mean, did they're marrages work?" Hyden said

"No..."

"Exactly! It wasn't my dad who messed up their marrige, it was her love for your dad!"

"Well, I guess that makes sense." Jason said

"And it wasn't your dad or you mother's fault their marrage failed. Your dad was still in love with my mum! It all fits!" Hyden said

Jason thought about Hyden's theroy. It _did_ make sense.

"Yeah, yeah, it does make sense." Jason said

"Well then, we have to get them together! They will _never_ be completly happy until they are with each other again!"

"Well..."

"Come on, Jason! Don't you want to see your dad happy?" Hyden asked

"Of course I do, but-"

"But what!" Hyden interupted

"Something big obviously happend to them. Something painful. I don't want to make that pain worse if we fail." Jason finished

"Look, maybe we do fail. But couldt we give it a shot?" Hyden practicly begged

"Well..." He looked at Hyden who was giving him a look no one could say no too "Alright, I guess we could try."

Hyden let out a squeal of delight and threw her arms around Jason.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!" Hyden said

Jason, who wasn't used to this let out a grunt as she threw herself at him.

"Uh, yeah, your welcome?" He said, not really knowing what he should say "Uh Hyden?"

"Yeah?" Hyden asked

"Could you...let go of me? I kinda need air."

"Oh!" Hyden said, she let go of him, and turned red "Sorry."

Jason laughed

"It's ok. Now how are we gonna do this?"

"Uh..." Hyden said

Hyden hadn't exactly thought her plan through.

"Well first, we have to keep them together as long as we can. So we can't let them leave." Hyden said

"Right." Jason said

"Right, so phase one: keep parents here. I'll work on the rest of the phases."

"Ok, so when do we start phase one?"

"Later. Let them recover." Hyden said looking over at Draco and Hermione

Jason nodded.

**Ok wow, that took me about an hour to type, so 3,2,1 REVIEW!**


	11. Chapter Ten: Help From and Unlikely Prof...

**Oh, I know not Sunday, but ideas after writting the last chapter a million ideas came into my head. I can't use them all in this chapter, or the story will end in on chapter, and you don't want that do you? Ok yeah Draco is a little OOC, but he's 34, he's not going to at like he's 12. Hermione is a little out of character, I guess, maybe to you guys she isn't, but she is too me, but oh well it's how I wrote her. Hyden and Jason, I'm trying to have them being the oppisite of their parents. I wanted Hyden to be more like Draco when he was younger, and Jason like Hermione. I think I'm getting Jason where I want him, I mention earlier that when Draco comes home about Jason usually sitting on the couch and reading. But it will take me a while to get Hyden Malfoyish. It's easy to write a character, like Draco and make him snobby, sly, clever and also humorus, but take that additude and put on a character who at first is nothing like him, isn't easy. Hyden won't be the female Draco Malfoy and Jason won't be the male Hermione Granger. They will have quailties of their parents. A/N: No Hyden is _nothing_ like Ron. I wouldn't do that. I personally like _reading _Ron, but I had _writting _ him. His character Hogwarts is fun to read, but make him 34 and have him act nothing like how he was in school is not easy. Which is why Ron is pretty much out of the picture, I just can't write him without making the goofy 15 year old we all know and love. Thank god for flashbacks! Harry has always been easy for me too write. He's a complex character, because he feels so many things, and he's been through so much. I was at first going to have the story start with the flashback in chapter eight, but I figured I'd introduce the kid's first, because you wouldn't really know Hyden in that chapter, and Jason wouldn't get mentioned. I wanted them both in the first chapter. I really liked that chapter because to be it was a good starting place. But it's difficult to then explain all the events into other chapters, when I could explain most everthing and add the flashback in around chapter seven or eight. But seven wouldn't work, so I used it for eight, it was easy I already had it written, as I wanted in to be the original beginning. Ok I'm done explaining myself lol, you don't want to read me explaining every single character. Well look out for everyone's favourite some-what evil professor. Know who I'm talking about? Well you will after you read this!**

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

A few hours after Hyden and Jason came up with phase one, Hermione and Draco were getting their kid's things together. Every once in a while, stealing a glance at each other only to turn quickly away when they saw the other was looking. Hyden was thinking of a way to keep her mother there, while Jason was not thinking of how to keep his dad there, but how his dad would kill him if the plan backfired. Hyden thought hard. She couldn't convince her mother by herself. She needed help.

No

What she needed was a potion. Not just a potion, she need a potion master. **(hint hint lol) **Hyden grabbed a piece of paper and began writting to her favourite professor, and head of house.

_Dear Professor Snape, _**(shocker! lol)**

_I'm in dyer need of a potion that will make someone change their mind about leaving somewhere. Sir, I know it might seem odd I'm writting you in the middle of June, but I wouldn't unless I really needed your help. Please don't make it and send it to me, please make it and deliver it to me. I told you where I'd be at the end of the year, do you remeber? Please tell me you do. Well I'll need enough for two people, I know if I were a Gryffindor I'd get murdered for writting you in the middle of the summer, let alone asking you something, but it's really important, if you want Jason Malfoy and I will explain when you get here, yes I'm here with Jason Malfoy, and no the potions isnt for us. We'll be glad to tell you who it's for when you get here. Well I supose you'll **see** who it's for. Sir, please do this for me and I'll promise to be good all year and not loose Slytherin any points, and I'll make sure Slytherin win's the Quditch and House cup's. Once again PLEASE HELP!_

_Your "favourite" student_

_Hyden Granger_

Hyden re-read the letter. She was pretty sure he would help. After all she _did_ help Slytherin win the House cup every single year since she had started. Though he had given her a hard time when she first started, because of who her mother was, but she to his surprise, was more Slytherinny then he would have guessed, she was "Granger's" daughter. Hyden stepped outside and her owl was flying toward her. She had told him after sending him off with a letter for her friend where she'd be.

"Hey, I know you just got back, but I need you to send this to Professor Snape." Hyden said

Her owl hooted angrily. Snape hated her owl.

"I know, I'm sorry.But this is urgent! This could mean mum's happiness or her being miserable for the rest of her life!"

The owl seemed to have understood, and held out his leg. Hyden qucikly untied her friend's reply, and tied her letter on his leg.

"No hurry! Get to uh where ever Snape is during the Summer Holidays, and don't leave until he writes back or is on his way here! Understand?" Hyden said

Her owl hooted, she took that as a yes.

"Well go on!" The owl flew off.

"Dumb bird." Hyden muttered

She ripped open her friends reply and walked back into the shelter.

_Hey girl!_

_Woah you can't hike that stupid trial! You'll miss the start of term!**YOU ARE NOT LEAVING ME WITH THE STUPID DOLTS! **_ _As for Jason Malfoy. You can leave me alone with him anytime! Have you seen his father? I see where he gets his good looks! My mum had the hugest crush on Draco Malfoy, that;s Jason's dad in case you didn;t know..._

Hyden rolled her eyes. Of course she knew who Draco Malfoy was. He worked with Harry, she knew who he was she just hadn't seen him until today. But Alley had a point. Draco was _very_ good looking. Jason wasn't too bad either.

_...well anyway, GET BACK HERE BEFORE TERM STARTS! I'm seriuos Hyden Marie Granger._

Oooooh middle name. She hated when Alley would use her full name. **(A/N: Hermione dropped the Weasley, so that's why hyden doesn't have Weasley as a last name) **

_Ok well I think this is the year me and Jason will hook up!_

Hyden looked at Jason who was talking to his father. _Fat chance_ she thought. Jason wasn't interested in Alley, to be honest, Jason was seemed more interested in Hyden, then Alley. No one mentioned this to Alley, because if Alley found out Hyden would not have lived to see her fourth year.

_Well I have to go, wish me and Jason luck Bye!_

_()Alley()_

Hyden shook her head. Alley Thomas and Jason Malfoy had no chance. Jason didn't even know who Alley was. Which would kill Alley even more.

Suddenly the door opend. Draco and Hermione looked up, they were shocked to see who had walked in.

To everyone's horror, but Hyden's, Serverus Snape had walked in holding something in a bag looking annoyed. His eyes rested on Draco and Hermione, the memories of those two years came flooding back. He now knew why Hyden wanted this potion. He knew what she was planning

**OoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**There you have it! Snape just walked into my head earlier and wouldn't leave until I added him to the story. Ok, Ok but he did pop into my head and I though hell, why not add him to my story? So get reviewin'**


	12. Chapter Eleven

**Hello! I have returned and I bring a new chapter.**

**xoKaSsIeox: I'm glad you like it! **

**Hermione-Gragner-420: lol No I'm not _trying_ to kill you. Personally I didn't even really like that chapter, it seemed rushed to me, but if you liked it great! You won't have to hunt me down and force me to type, I try to update as often as I can.**

**I know I said Sunday's are update days, but scratch that.**

"Professor Snape?" Hermione asked looking at her old Potions professor

"Yes, Miss Granger."

"May I ask why your hear sir?" Draco asked his former head of house

"Miss Granger." Snape nodded to Hyden "Left something at school, I felt she'd need it for her Defence Against the Dark Arts homework, so I delievering it to her." Snape said

"How did you know we where here?" Hermione asked

"She wrote to me before she left, she told me she might be here."

Hermione looked at Hyden.

"You could tell Professor Snape where you were going but you can't tell me!" Hermione asked outraged

"Hermione calm down." Draco said putting a hand on her shoulder, trying to calm the outraged witch

"Mum, I couldn't tell you! I knew you wouldn't let me, adn since Professor Snape isn't my gaurdian he couldn't stop me!" Hyden said

"Yes, Granger, now I'm going to deliever what I cam to deliever." He handed Hyden a bag "Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm needed back at Hogwarts." He said before apperating

"You can't apperate to Hogwarts!" Hermione said "You would think he would know that!"

Hyden ushered Jason over to a corner.

"Ok, why was Snape really here?" Jason demanded

"To help with phase one. I have a potion that will make our parents change their minds about leaving." Hyden said a smirk plastered on her face

"Don't smirk! You remind me of my dad when you do that."

"Is that a bad thing?"

"No, just don't do it. How do we get them to drink it?" Jason asked

"Well. I have a water bottle, I could put some of it in it and offer my mum some." Hyden said

"Yeah, I could do that too."

Hyden raised her eyebrows.

"I mean offer my dad the bottle." Jason said rolling eyes grey eyes

"Well, come on." Hyden opened the bang and handed Jason on of the bottles. "Dont' use all of it, in case it wears off."

"I know." Jason said taking the bottle, he walked over to his bag, opend it and started digging for the water bottle

"Right." Hyden said taking the second bottle out of the bag, she glanced at her mother who was talking in a low voice to Draco

She slowly made her way over to her bag. She opend the bag and searched for her water bottle.

"Gotcha." She whispered taking the bottle out of her bag. She opend the potion bottle and set it on the table. She glanced once more at her mum before opening the water. She grabbed the potion and poured a little of it into the water bottle. She heard her mum cough.

That was a good sign, Hermione coughed when she was thirsty. Hyden used this to her advantage.

"Hey mum, I have some water." Hyden said "If you wanted a drink."

Hermione simply nodded, and held out her hand. She was still talking to Draco in a low voice when Hyden handed Hermione the water bottle, she sent Jason a smirk before turning and walking back over to her cot.

"Too easy." Hyden said gleefully

"What was that, dear?" Hermione asked, opening the bottle

"Nothing." She said "Nothing what-so-ever." She muttered, the smirk still playing on her face

Jason gave his father another apoligetic look before pouring a little of the potion into the bottle.

"Hey, dad. You thirsty?" Jason asked holding out the bottle to Draco

Draco took the bottle and opened it. He took a long drink before closing it again. Jason sighed. His father would murder him if Hyden's plan failed.

"You better pray this whole thing works." Jason hissed to Hyden

"Don't worry, if they really love each other, the plan will go just fine." Hyden whispered back

Jason sent a glare at her and took another bite of his sandwitch.

"Don't worry." Hyden said putting a hand on his shoulder "Phase one worked didn't it?"

She had a point, phase one had worked. Both Hermione and Draco had desided to stay a while longer. How long, was the questions.

"How long will the potion be in effect?" Jason asked

"Uh I never asked Snape that." Hyden admitted

"Oh great." Jason said

**Sorry it's kind of short. Next chapter will be longer and better!**

**Now review!**


	13. Ronald Weasley!

**I'm sorry it's been forever since I've updated! I got caught up in school and my other fan fics. Well here's another chapter!**

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

"Well, I never thought to ask him." Hyden said innocently

"Well, you, kinda maybe should have!" Jason said, falling onto a cot

"Well sooooooooooooooorry!" Hyden said, slumping onto the cot next to Jason's.

"Don't worry about it." Jason said, closing his tired silver eyes.

"Your not going to bed are you?" Hyden asked, glancing at the blonde in the cot next to her

"Yes, maybe, why?" Jason asked, opening an eye to look at her

"It's nine am! You just woke up, you can't be tired already!"

"Well, I am, so let me take a nap." Jason said, shutting his other eye

"Your no fun," Hyden said, standing up and walking out of the shelter.

Hyden looked around and took in the beautiful landscape around here. She didn't want to leave, and she didn't want her mother to be upset. Which is what she was before seeing Draco again.

"I just want to see her happy." Hyden said, closing her brown eyes, and taking a deep breath

When she opened them again, she saw a very familiar ginger haired wizard making his way up to the shelter.

"Oh my god. Dad," Hyden said, eyes widending in horror

No, no, no! Her father could _not_ be showing up, not now! He'd ruin the plan her and Jason worked so hard on.

"Mum! Mum!" Hyden said, turning and running back into the very old buliding

"What is it, sweetie?" Hermione asked standing up

"Dad! He's comming! I mean he's here!"

"What?" Hermione asked, head snapping around

"Dad, he's making his way up here, like now!" Hyden said

"No, no, no, no. He messed up once, and I know he's not here for your sake, Hyden." She looked past her daughter, face reddening, eyes gleaming

"Ronald Weasley! I don't want to here it, now just turn around, and walk away! I never want to see you again!" Hermione said, to her former best friend as he walked in.

Years of anger, hatred, and discust were about to be unleased.

"Hermione, Hermione, calm down." Draco whispered in her ear

"What the hell are you doing here?" Ron barked at Draco

"Hey! Don't talk to my dad like that!" Jason said angrily.

No one talked to him or his father that way. No one.

"Jason, stay out of it!" Draco said

"No! No one talks to you like that, dad!"

"Jason Micheal Malfoy! Stay out of this! I can handle this!" Draco said, giving Jason a look

"No! Dad, do something about i-" Hyden shut Jason up by pressing her lips to his

Hermione looked at her daughter, Ron, Draco, then back to her daughter. Draco stood there, blonde hair falling into eyes, sliver eyes wide. Ron was opened mouthed, face getting redder by the second.

"Malfoy! Get your son off my daugher!" Ron growled

"_My_ daugher, Ronald, not your daughter, _my_ daughter! You havn't raised her! You aren't worthy to be called Hyden's father! You weren't worthy to be called Max's father either!"

That did it for Ron. He walked up to her and slapped her again. Hermione, completly unexpecting it, fell backwards into Draco's arms.

"Dad!" Hyden said, head snapping around to face then sence when she'd heard the slap.

"That does it!" Jason said, running towards Ron

"Jason, no!" Hyden said, trying to grab Jason's arm, but it was no use.

Jason flung himself onto Ron's back, only to be thrown off seconds later, landing hard on the ground.

Draco snapped, he stood Hermione up and made his way over to Harry Potter's former best friend.

"Don't, you ever lay a hand on my son, again, Weasley, do you hear me?" Draco said, eyes shinning dangerously, voice dangerously low

"What are you going to about it, huh Malfoy?" Ron asked, getting himself into a deeper fix

"Get out, leave Hermione and Hyden alone. It's obvious niether of them want to see your ugly face anymore. Just turn around and leave before I make you." Draco said, eyes fixed on Ron, he looked over his shoulder for a moment and saw Harry Potter standing there, wand out

Harry mouthed something to Draco, who nodded, Draco pulled his wand out.

"Three, two, one. Now." Harry mouthed

Harry and Draco both yelled something and Ron was blasted out the door.

"Uncle Harry!" Hyden exclaimed, running over and throwing her arms around Harry's neck

"Hey, Hyden. Are you ok? He didn't touch you did he?" Harry asked, holding Hyden away, making sure there were no marks on her

"No, no. I'm fine Uncle Harry, he didn't touch me."

"Good.You ok, Mione?"

"Yes, Harry, I'm fine." Hermione said, comming up next to Draco.

"Everyone's fine, Potter." Draco said

"Glad to her, Malfoy." Harry said

"No! Everyone's not ok! Jason!" Hyden yelled

Jason lay about five feet from the sence, a cut on his head, blood gushing from the cut. Pale as death.

"Jason." Draco said, rushing to his son's side

"Oh my god." Hermione said

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

**I hope you liked this chapter. Reviews are helpful!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Woah, sorry I'm a really slow updater guys. FORGIVE ME!**

**MIDNIGHT-PIXIE: Well, I'm a fan of cliffhangers. If you read The Reality, you'll know what I mean. Thanks for likin' the story!**

**Iron Morgan: Thanks, hope you like this chapter!**

**Boonzie: Thanks, and I'm continueing!**

**Dreary Days: I'm not a fan of drama, but that's what this story is turing into. Drama! Hope you like this one.**

**Juciy-Fruit for Draco: Ah, dear old Jason, I have something planned for this young man. I really hated turing one of my favourite characters (Ron) into what he is, I _love_ Ron to death and it killed me to write him like that.**

**Lady Ghost Buster: I hope you like this**

**kurisu: Yes, reviews are helpful, and I try to write as much as I can, sorry it's taken so long.**

**xoKaSsIepx: I know! I hate doing things like what happend to Jason in stories. Hope you like this chappie.**

**This chapter is _so short!_ I'm sorry guys, but there's a song that goes with it, so maybe it'll make it longer.**

**Chapter 14: We Belong Together**

* * *

_I didn't mean it_

_When I said I didn't love you so_

_I should have held on tight_

_I never should've let you_

Hyden was the first to reach Jason. She dropped by his side, now feeling very guilty about never admitting to herself or to him her true feelings.

**FLASH BACK**

**"I hate you Jason Malfoy!"**

**"Hyden, let me explain something-"**

**"No! I hate you, I hate you, I _hate you_."**

**END FLASH BACK**

She had grown up, and when Jason hadn't reconized her when she saw him that day, it was as if someone stabbed her in the heart.

_I didn't know nothing_

_I was stupid_

_I was foolish_

_I was lying to myself_

She lied.

She lied to herself.

She lied to everyone, herself, her friends, her mother, Max, and now she wished that had never happend.

"H-He's gonna be alright isn't he, mum?" Hyden said, turing her eyes to her mother who was desprately trying to find a pluse.

_I could not fathon that I would ever_

_Be without your love_

_Never imagined I'd be_

_Sitting her beside myself_

_'Cause I didn't you know_

_'Cause I didn't know me_

_But I thought I knew everything_

_I never felt..._

_The feeling that I'm feeling now_

_Now that I don't hear your voice_

_Or even touch or even kiss your lips_

_'Cause I don't have a choice_

_What I would givre_

_To have you lying by my side_

"Hermione, tell me he's not..." Draco couldn't even finish his sentnce.

"I'm not getting a pluse." Hermione whispered

"W-What?" Hyden asked, "Mum y-your kidding right?"

"I'm afraid I'm not, he's not breathing and he has no pluse."

Hyden stood up and flung herself onto a cot and started sobbing into the pillow.

_Cause baby  
When you left  
I lost a part of me  
It's still so hard to believe  
Come back baby please come back  
We belong together_

Hermione glanced from her daughter to Draco to Jason. She was in deep thought.

Not about what was going on around her.

But someone from her past. She knew she didn't belong with Ron.

But she wasn't sure if she belonged with Draco either.

_Who else am I gonna lean on  
When times get rough  
Who's gonna talk to me on the phone  
Till the sun comes up  
Who's gonna take your place  
There aint nobody better  
We belong together_

Hyden leaned on Jason when times were tough.

She needed him and she knew it.

_Please don't die, Jaosn._

_I can't sleep at night  
When you're all on my mind  
Bobby Womack's on the radio  
Singing to me  
'If you think you're lonely now'  
Wait a minute  
This is too deep, too deep  
I gotta change the station  
So I turn the dial  
Trying to catch a break  
And then I hear Babyface_

Hermione checked on Jason one more time.

Nothing.

"Draco, I'm sorry, but I really don't think he'll make it."

_i only think of you  
And it's breaking my heart  
I'm trying to keep it together  
But I'm falling apart  
I'm feeling all out of my element  
I'm throwing things_

_  
Crying  
Trying to figure out  
Where the hell I went wrong  
The pain reflected in this song  
Ain't even half of what  
I'm feeling inside  
I need you  
Need you back in my life baby _

When you left  
I lost a part of me  
It's still so hard to believe  
Come back baby please come back  
We belong together

Who else am I gonna lean on  
When times get rough  
Who's gonna talk to me  
Till the sun comes up  
Who's gonna take your place  
There ain't nobody else  
We belong together

"No!" Hyden yelled into the pillow

Draco cluthced his teeth and slammed his fist into the wall.

_Why does this kind of stuff always happend to me?_

"Draco..."

"No, Hermione."

Hyden looked at Jason for the last time, before turing away.

When no one was looking, Jason moaned softly and opened his eyes.

No one saw this.

* * *

**Ok there you go!**


	15. Chapte 15

**Celtic-Elements: Thanks, hope you like this one.**

**anonymoous: Thanks**

**Bonnzie: I'm updating, hope you like this one**

**AnglyxDevl05: This chapter goes a little after this, so they noticed him.**

**JupermanPinkyInc: Yep, Jason lives! lol**

**xoKassieox: Thanks**

**MIDNIGHT-PIXIE: Thanks, hope you like this one.**

**I think I'm changing the pairings, Draco and Hermione isn't my main ship anymore.**

**DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

_March 3_

_Stover Shelter_

_Miles hiked today: 0 (so far)_

_Total Miles hiked on Appalachain tral: 2.5_

_Weather: Cold, windy and rainy_

"You can't make me leave," I said, watching my mum stuffing one of my sweatshirt's into my pack

"We can't stay, Harry and I need to get back to work," My mum said, finally getting the sweatshirt into the pack

"Where's Harry anyway?"

"Getting his car, he's driving us home."

"Didn't you drive?" I asked

"No, I apperated," She said, zipping the pack, "Didn't you think how I'd act when I caem home to find you gone? Didn't you think I'd worry?"

"You asked me this already," I pointed it out

"_Answer them again_," Mum said sternly

My mum had a stern, sharp face. She wasn't like other people's mum's who got soft and round. She ran her three miles, every single morning, through snow, rain and sleet.

My mum was unstopable. She got up extremely early, because when she ran it was still dark outside.

"Pick a question, come on, answer one," Mum said, tapping her foot

Jason and his dad were long gone, and so was our plan. Maybe, Mr. Malfoy and mum weren't meant to be.

"I told you I was with dad," I said. "I thought you'd believe me. I didn't think you'd _worry_."

"Hyden, do you really think I'd believe you moved in with your father? Honey, I'm not stupid," Mum said

I knew she wouldn't believe me, I should have said Harry, not dad, then she wouldn't caught me so fast. Mum huffed. Her breath made a whie could in the air.

"I knew you hadn't gone with Ron, Hyden," She said. "He was in France."

"France?" My father hated France.

"He's getting married there," She said. "Our divorce was final last week, you knew that,"

I wanted to say something to her, but I couldn't.

"I told you," Mum said, "I told you last week it was final,"

I looked around the shelter, there wasn't anyone around. I wished Jason was still here.

"Didn't believe you," I said

"Why not?" Mum asked sounding exasperated

"To who?"

"What?"

"Who's dad marrying?" I asked

"Fleur," Mum said in a come-on-you-know-this-stuff bice

I'd met Fleur...once. When I'd gone out with dad for dinner, she had showed up. She had platinum blonde hair that fell to her waist line. Dad payed attentention to her the whole time.

"Dad didn't tell me anything, he payed attention to her the whole time." I said

"She's a veela, so I'm sure he did." Mum said

"Is that why he's marrying her, because of her stupid veela power?" I asked

"That and they're going to have a baby,"

"No!" I shut my eyes and sat and crossed my legs.

"Come on, Hyden, you had to know this." Mum said "She's five monthes along."

"_I hate you_!" I said, I stood up and ran from the shelter.

I tripped over a rock and sliced my wrist on a rock. Mum came down the path,hands in her pockets.

"It's your fault," I said

"Got a first-aid kit?" SHe asked ignoring my comment

"Um, sort of,"

"Stove?"

"Yeah?"

"Matches?"

"No..."

She sighed.

"I hate you," I said standing up

"Come on, let's cook some breakfest, and we can bandage your arm." Mum, took my left arm, the un-cut one and led me back into the shelter.

**DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

"You ok, honey?" A woman asked

"No," I said

"She's fine, Tonks." Mum said

Mum knew this woman?

"Hermione?" Tonks asked, looking at mum more closely

"Yeah, Tonks it's me." Mum said, standing up so she could get a better veiw of her.

"Tonks?" Harry asked comming in

"Harry? Are you and Harry-"

"No," Mum and Harry said together.

"Krum?"

"No, not Viktor, I'm divorced, Tonks."

"Ah, sorry, 'Mione." Tonks said

"Don't be," Mum said

"Are you ready, Hermione? I got to be back to work at 9, and it's 7:30."

"Yeah, we're ready. Nice seeing you again, Tonks." Mum gave the woman a hug, picked up my pack and walked out of the shelter.

"Nice, seeing you Tonks, Come on Hyden," Harry said taking my arm and leading me out of the shelter, and to the car.

**DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

**Ok, review!**


	16. Chapter 16

**OK, here's the next chapter, there's a little surprise in the end!**

* * *

"Hyden, what if I took a week off from work, and we could go back and hike a little?" Mum asked

"I want to finish the trial, we won't even finish 5 percent of it in a week," I said

"Depends on how much we hike a day,"

"I can do about five a day,"

"And I can do six, seven tops,"

"We already have about eleven miles," I said

"We can't hike eleven miles in one day," Mum said

"No, but if we hike about six a day we could get pretty far,"

"But we won't finish it," She said

"Not this summer, no. But if-"

"Hyden, we can't do this every summer, I have to work, and Hogwarts might start a little earlier next year,"

"Chirstmas?"

"We'd kill ourselves, the trail is terrible during the winter," Mum said

She'd hiked the whole thing, it took about half a year to hike the whole thing, six monthes, if you were fast enough. If you were slow, it could take you a year to hike it.

"Easter?"

Mum shook her head.

"You don't have an Easter break. You have a few days off, but you can't leave. I'm giving you a week, happy?"

"No, but thanks anyway,"

"Call your father, let him know," Mum said

"You call him, your the one who came up with this,"

"It's your hike, oh never mind! Go take a shower, you need it,"

I didnt despratly need one, but I took one anyway. When I came downstairs, I heard mum on the phone with dad.

"You are so pigheaded, Ron! Can't you see this is something Hyden really wants?"

Mum stopped to listen to dad's responce.

"What has _he _got to do with anything? Malfoy isn't there anymore, Ron. He left about two hours before we did. I don't blame him, his son almost died because of you!"

I shut my eyes and put my hands over my ear, like I used to when I was younger and mum and dad fought. I opend an eye when I heard mum laugh. Had dad done something right?

"Ron, Harry isn't going to forgive you overnight, you weren't too nice to him when you did see him. Well, I could talk to him. Yes, yes, Ron, your welcome,"

I opend my other eye and removed my hands from my ears and walked downstairs. I walked over to mum and held my hand out, for the phone.

"Hyden wants to talk to you, Ron. See you soon," She handed me the phone and stood up

"Hey, Hyden." I heard dad say

"H-Hi dad," I said.

"How're you doin'?"

"Fine, how was the wedding?" I asked coldly

Dad took a breath and slowly let it out.

"Hyden, let's not talk about this now,"

"Why did mum have to tell me you were getting married and you and _Fleur_ were expecting?"

"Hyd-"

"You should have told me this!"

"Hyden, I did! When you first met Fleur, I told you we were getting married! You obvisouly weren't listening,"

Oh, yeah, he mentioned something to me, I felt a little guilty now.

"I hate you." I slammed the phone on the couch and ran upstairs

Mum had heard the yelling and ran down stairs to calm dad down. I heard her saying 'she didn't mean it, ron, she's a teenager, she says this stuff all the time,'. From the sounds of it, I'd really hurt dad when I said that. Who cares? He hurt me when he walked out.

* * *

I fell asleep, hearing mum and Harry having a talk, she was trying to get him to forgive dad I knew he was. Then I heard a voice I'd heard before. A rough voice. Before drifting off, I saw who the person was, Viktor Krum, was standing in our hallway.

* * *

**Du Du Dummmmmmmmmmmm! lol Review!**


End file.
